Couch Love
by Bookworm.Annie
Summary: HGSS hermione walks in on something, life goes on. OneShot. MM MF HPDM HGSS And very little HGHP in begining.


I don't own nothin!

This is a one-shot. I don't think its very good but hey give it a try. hope you enjoy!

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSS

Hermione muffled a sob as she ran down the hall without a care as to where she was going. Why should she care when the worst thing just happened. The ma- no boy that she wanted to date, the boy she decided was finally worth giving a chance, the one who she decided could be worth more then perfect NEWTS, just slept with her best friend. Her male best friend. Her best friend that was enemy to her crush.

It was the end of seventh year and NEWTS was less then three days away. Just a month ago Harry Potter one of her three best friends asked her out. Her, Hermione Know-It-All, Bookworm, Freak. She of course stuttered that she had to study and ran away to think about it. She decided to go to the one friend of hers that Harry and Ronald didn't like, Draco Malfoy.

After the final battle everyone found out that Draco had been forsed by his father to join the Death Eaters, Of course the boys didn't believe it but Hermione did. When Hermione and Draco got head's they struck up a quick friendship despite the years of hate.

When Hermione found Draco she told him all about Harry asking her out and Draco told her to go for it. At the time Hermione took the slight sheen in his eyes as pride that she finally had someone ask her out, But as Hermione was running down the hall she cursed her foolish ness. It wasn't pride, it was pain.

Hermione had agonized over weather or not she should give Harry a chance. Hermione is two rears older then the boys due to a late birthday and the time turner. While Harry wanted a girlfriend and Hermione being 19 and almost 20 wanted a relationship. Hermione had finally decided to give him, them a chance. Then she walked into the heads common room.

She had heard some noises at the door but dismissed them. She walked in quietly as was her usual style and saw them. There Harry was mid-thrust with his head thrown back and Draco underneath him writhing with passion and groaning as he spewed his seed over his and Harry's chest. Hermione has gasped and both their heads snapped twords her. Harry moved to cover himself but Draco spotted the beginnings of tears and reached out for Hermione, the tip on her name on his toung. Hermione didn't give him time to say it as she tossed her bag across the room and ran out not notising that her bag split as it hit the grown and the single red rose and note to Harry attached skidded twords the boys. Draco dropped his hand with a frown and walked to the rose to read the note. The words breaking his heart as he read them.

Harry

I have never had someone as close to my heart as you, and for years I though it was just friendship but now I can see that I can grow love out of the friendship. I do not love you as of yet but I am opening myself to the possibility. I never wanted to give a chance to anyone for fear of getting hurt, but I know in my heart that you would never hurt me.

I am sorry for taking so long to answer your question but I was confused and it took a wonderful friend and some time to make me realize that I want something with you. So yes, as long as you will have me I will be your girlfriend.

I know it's a guys job to give out a rose but I think you will understand. This rose is the first rose you picked for me. Remember two years ago when we went to the huge park and you caressed my cheek and gave me the rose. I put a charm on it to always stay healthy and whole. Thank you for taking a chance on me Harry.

xOxO

Hermione

Draco dropped the note as his tears started to fall. He had betrayed their friendship. Draco quickly found his clothes as Harry read the note. Once he was done his face had lost all color and pain showed behind his eyes, "Let me help you find her Draco. Me and her need to talk."

Draco just nodded and grabbed his wand.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Hermione slowed to a walk and wiped the tears from her face and looked around. She was close to the entrance to the dungeons. She wanted, no needed to get outside so she went to the only area that she knew she wouldn't be found. She quickly found one of the doors that led to the outdoors and made her way to the lake. If she walked around to the other side of the lake there was a barely used path that led to a small cliff overlooking the whole forest and if you looked hard you could see a few muggle farms way out.

Once she got there she sat and pulled a half empty pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. 'I never knew it could hurt like this, and I don't even love him.' As she lit up she sighed. "Well I guess I know now."

"Know what Ms. Granger? That you are out after curfew," Said a silky voice behind Hermione. She gasped and spun around quickly. Once she looked him in the eye she sighed again.

"Doesn't matter. Look I know I'm in trouble may I just finish my Cigarette before we go in?" Hermione asked as she turned around again then offered Snape a cigarette. She put the pack back in her pocket after he took one and she offered her muggle lighter. She saw him arch an eyebrow out of the courner of her eye and smirked when he took the lighter and played with it to see how it works. She sighed yet again and took it from him and showed him how to use it before lighting his cigarette for him.

"Thank you Ms. Granger."

"No problem. "

"So may I ask why you are out here?"

"Nothing big. Needed a break." Hermione said in a fake cherry voice as she took one last drag and then flicked the cigarette away. She turned around to make her way back to the castle but stopped when she felt him grab her shoulder. "What now? Just take your points and let me go to bed."

"Fine, 5 points from Gryffindor. Now what's really wrong and if you get smart again I will just find some other way to find out."

"Fine. I let myself be hurt because I was foolish, wont happen again. Th-" she got cut off as Draco and Harry appeared, Harry with the Map in his hand. "Damn. You just had to keep me here, I knew I only had a few minutes 'till they would find me." She muttered quietly to Snape.

"Hermione! We are sorry. I..We didn't mean for it to happen it just did. I didn't know you were going to give us a shot at being together and Draco was there, we got to talking and next thing I know we were making out. I-I didn't know it would happen Hermione." Harry said and then went to touch Hermione. She moved her arm just an inch away but Harry got the hint.

"Hermione please don't be like this. It is my fault. Please forgive me for betraying your trust Hermione. I am sorry but I don't think that now that I have him I can give him up. Please understand."

"Draco, of course I understand. I just need some space. I am happy you two found each other even if I had to walk in on it." The words were barely out of her mouth when she found her self in a Hermione sandwich with Harry and Draco as the bread.

"As much as this touches me, you all are out after curfew so 50 points from Gryffindor and 15 from Slytheran. Now back to bed!" Snape cut in.

Once Harry, Hermione, and Draco were back in the common room Hermione went to put her bag back together While Harry and Draco sat down on the couch. Once she was done she joined them on the couch.

After a few minutes Hermione remembered what happened on the couch and frowned at the blush and tingle that happened when she thought about it. She moved slightly and bit her lip. Draco saw this and smirked.

"Knut for your thoughts Hermione. Although by how red you are I should charge a galleon You dirty girl." Hermione shot off the couch and turned redder.

"I will have you know I was thinking about…NEWTS! Now good night and use a silencing charm." Hermione said and stormed into her room to release some tension the muggle way. Draco just smirked more and grabbed Harry to go to bed. They did use a silencing charm.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Hermione slowly grew more relaxed around the boys and of course she scored perfect NEWTS. She decided to go for both a DADA and Potions Masterships which took her two years to obtain, (which would normally take 3 and a half years.) Over that time she had a few lovers and one relationship turned bad. After she got her Masterships she Applied to be a teacher with All of the wizarding schools around the world but the one she really wanted was Hogwarts. There were no open spots there though so she went to America to teach Potions and Was a consular for the teens. She was there for 8 years in which she went from teacher to headmistress until the American ministry decided that they wanted an American headmistress so she was fired. The British Ministry of magic found this out and since Dumbledore and McGonagall had just retired decided that she would be a perfect headmistress. They approached her and she took the job, but while they were hoping for someone they could control they found they couldn't for she wrote the contract and they were foolish because they figured that she wouldn't do anything to the contract so they didn't read it, this turned out to be very foolish because she wrote out an iron-clad contract that stated that she would have full control over the school and the ministry had no say in who worked there how long they stayed or what was going on in the schools. Even though she was muggle born, she was not stupid.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

(First day as Headmistress, 5 weeks before school term starts.)

Hermione sighed as she took in the empty office that had once been filled with so many shinny babbles. She waved her wand and everything that she brought with her placed themselves where she had them pictured in her mind. She smiled and settled down in her easy chair behind the desk and pulled out her laptop and placed it on top of the desk. The first thing she did when she got there was to use the charm she invented to make it so that muggle things could work even though there was too much magic.

On her laptop she went over who her teachers were and winced when she saw that David Stimes was the potions master, she did her apprenticeship with him and knew first hand that he could make potions ok but count teach worth shit. She looked into her notes to see why Snape wasn't working there. Ah there it is, as she read she snorted. "He was too dark and scared the kids too much. Idiots he did it to keep them safe, otherwise they would kill themselves and half the school." She mumbled as read. She pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced up and gasped, there stood Snape and he was holding Fawks. "Mr. Snape, What are you doing here?"

"Albus sent me to give you this as a welcome to the job gift and for me to convince you to hire me back."

"Well I already had planed to give you a owl asking for you to come back. Do make sure to tell Albus thanks for Fawks. Please sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Whatever you're having thanks." Snape said as he sat and Fawks flew to his perch that appeared next to the desk.

"Well its soda but if you want it. Now about that job…" She said as she handed Snape a coke.

"Oh I will take it. I miss teaching and I heard about the contract with the ministry, I must say very Slytheran on you Madame."

Hermione grinned, "Please call me Hermione. Now that the business is over how have you been? You don't look older then you were when I left school… In fact I would say that you look younger." Hermione took off her glasses and looked closely at him. "You are younger!" She said in surprise.

"Yes, a young Longbottom Wanna Be botched up at sleep potion and it sent me into a sleep but instead of growing older as it went on I got younger a year for every day that passed. It took Madam Smith a little under two weeks to find a cure. By that time I had de-aged by twenty-sum years. Oh and please call me Severus."

"Really, Well I guess that potion will make that young man rich someday if he can remember how he did it."

"Yes well I may have accidentally slipped into his mind and made him forget it. Albus asked me to of course."

"Of course. Well if you would excuse me a second I have to send an owl to or current potions master stating I need a meeting."

"Yes, yes, I can wait."

Hermione went to Fawks and sent him off with a letter. When she came back she turned to her laptop and started to type while Severus tried his drink. He found he liked it. When the door knocked they both looked up. "Come in Professor Stimes." The door opened and there stood a young blond plain-looking man.

"Hermione! How wonderful to see you. Course I didn't know you would be headmistress…" David said, The last bit ending on a mad mumble.

"Yes well, it's good to see you again too. Please take a seat." She waved a hand and a chair appeared next to Severus's chair. David sent a glare at Severus and sat down.

"What did you need me fore Hermione?" David asked.

"Please Mr. Stimes, call me Madame Granger or headmistress, we are not friends nor were we ever." Hermione just smiled a serine smile at his angry gasp. "Now you are here because while you are a decent potion maker you are crap at teaching and frankly I will not have my school being blown to bits in my first year, now I understand that this is sudden so you may stay on staff as a detention operator or a handyman but I am afraid you will no longer be potions teacher here."

"Well I never!"

"Now you have. What is you decision? Stay or go? Does not matter to me."

David sighed and thought for a moment. When the evil glint came into his eye Severus decided to see what was going on in his mind, he took a look and was just about to say something when Hermione spoke up. "Oh I'm sorry David time is up, I just got an email and your job is now taken in the detention area. I'm afraid you are just out of a job, of course I will pay you a bit extra. Now please be out of the school by dinner and your pay is already wired to your Gringots account."

David stood up and glared at her, then Snape before he stormed out. Severus grinned. "Well that went well, so who has the job now and what is this job about?"

Hermione grinned and sat back. "Well I know how hard it is to do your work when dealing with detentions so I am getting someone to do just that job. The twins will be taking said job. Detention will be Test subject for their experiments. Of course nothing dangerous but very, very embarrassing and if it isn't harmful then the symptoms could last for days."

Severus laughed heartily and said, "Great, Great. I do not envy those children. So now you will have a staff of Longbottom, Malfoy, Potter, Wesley, The twins, and the other teachers?."

"Yup."

"My you are going to have fun this year aren't you."

"Of course. Now would you care to come to dinner with me?"

"Sure. You gotta break the news that I'm back anyways and I wouldn't miss that." Hermione laughed and got up.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

That year everything went wonderful and so did the year after that and pretty soon Hermione and Severus struck up a strong friendship and had nightly meetings together to sit around and vent. Usually they are both in casual muggle clothes. One night in the summer of the third year that Hermione was headmistress it was unusually hot so Hermione wore a tank-top and some short-shorts to be comfortable. That's when it started.

Hermione was sitting on the couch right across from the window in the corner of the office waiting for Severus to show up to get the ice-cream out. A few minutes later there was a knock and the door opened. "Hey Sev, I got ice-cream to cool us off." Hermione said as she got up and went to the mini fridge, she bent down to get the ice-cream and when she heard a strained grown she looked over and saw Severus looking at her, she stood up and looked down at her-self and sent a curious look in his direction then shrugged and grabbed the two bowls and a couple of spoons.

"Come on, its gonna melt." Hermione said as she sat down. Severus snapped out of his stupor and walked over, he sat down but didn't start to eat instead he stared at her. She looked over and then down at her-self.

"Is something wrong? Did I drip some ice-cream?"

"No…You…oh gods Hermione." Next thing she knew her ice-cream was on the floor and Severus was snogging her senseless.

"Severus we are 30, we are to old to do this."

"No we aren't and stop talking. Gods your so sexy 'Mione." He started to kiss her again this time pushing her down so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He kissed down her neck and got to her tank-top strap and pulled it off her shoulder and sucked on her collarbone. Hermione moaned and moved her arms around his neck. Severus growled and moved his hand up to her Brest and started to tweak the nipple. She arched up and moaned. Severus growled again and ripped her tank top in half and pulled it off her.

"Severus we have to stop….the uh…the ice-cream is going to melt, we have to eat it."

"Oh I will eat it." Next thing Hermione knew was that Severus was dribbling ice-cream around her nipples and down towards her navel. Hermione moaned as her nipples hardened a little. Severus let the ice-cream join the one on the floor and he leaned down to lick it all off. Hermione couldn't help but grind her hips against his as he got down to her bellybutton. Severus groaned and reached down and pulled her shorts off and sent a prayer up to the gods when he saw she didn't have underwear on.

"Severus this isn't fair, I am naked you aren't." Severus quickly jumped up and ripped all his clothes off. When he got back to her he sent his hand down her body making her shiver and then cupped her mound which was shaved except for a small patch. He then reached a finger in and found the which wetter then a used Kleenex and groaned. Sitting up he moved over her and let her coat his hard cock in her fluid. She moaned and grinded against his cock. "Severus fuck me! I need you in me!"

That was all he needed to hear before he thrust him self into her core. They both cried out and he started to move with long deep strokes, "Severus harder!" Hermione moaned.

Severus started to thrust harder and harder bringing them both towards completion, when he felt her tighten he reached down and tweaked her clit making her scream as she came bringing him with her.

As they were coming down from the high they heard a chuckle from the doorway. Harry and Draco stood there hand in hand and Harry spoke up, "Now we're even."

A/N End! I might do a sequel but I dono, I did this because I skipped classes and there was nothing else to do. College sucks. As for my other fics, I am trying to work on them but nothing is coming. Lucky you this is a one-shot so you don't have to wait for me to update. Like I said I might do a sequel because I left a lot of loose ends and I can make it super dramalishius but I don't know if I will have the time with school and a full time job.

Happy thanksgivings to anyone who does it; and please, please review. All I need is a simple nice fic though I would love any suggestions!

Annie (WBA)


End file.
